nevermoorfandomcom-20200213-history
Morrigan Crow
Morrigan Odelle Crow is the main protagonist in the ''Nevermoor'' series. She is first mentioned as being disliked, feared, and resented because of her curse which supposedly causes all local misfortunes, and is often used as a scapegoat. All cursed children, like Morrigan, are doomed to die on Eventide, the fifth and final phase of the Skyfaced Clock. However, on the eve of Eventide, Morrigan is rescued by a strange man named Jupiter North, who whisks her away in a giant spider-like vehicle just as her death ticks forward (she was destined to die at midnight, but Nevermoor is nine hours ahead of her home town of Jackalfax, so she cheats death). Their close escape brings Morrigan to the wonderful world of Nevermoor - and out of Jackalfax and the Wintersea Republic. Biography Physical Appearance She is described as black-haired, dark-eyed, small and pale. She is most often described as wearing black dresses. She is 11 years old in Nevermoor, ''and turns 12 in ''Wundersmith. Personality and Traits Morrigan is a great role model; combining spirit, kindness, loyalty, wit, bravery and quite often, a disregard for the rules (that she likely picked up from Jupiter North and Hawthorne Swift). Her moral strength is shown throughout many moments in the story, at times where she is shown portraying acts of goodwill. One notable example is in the Chase Trial, where she persuades Fenestra to go back and rescue Cadence Blackburn (a girl who has bullied her in the past) from a stampede, even though it meant risking her place in the next Trial. She often displays fierce determination and is extremely brave, as demonstrated when she stood up to the evil Wundersmith, Ezra Squall. However, Morrigan can be impatient, anxious, and finds it difficult to trust others, seemingly because of the way she was mistreated before living with Jupiter North. This is shown when she constantly questions Jupiter's assurances that she would make it through the trials, suspecting he is lying when he says she has an ability powerful enough to pass the Show Trial. Morrigan is a much-loved character in the Nevermoor series and is hugely relatable to children and adults alike. Abilities and Skills Knack Morrigan Crow originally believes her knack to be bad luck, due to the constant blame put on her shoulders for all bad events taking place in Jackalfax and her being used as a scapegoat. The residents believe her to be the cause of all unfortunate incidents, since she was born on Eventide, meaning she is considered a "cursed child". Some incidents she was accused of causing are: * The heart attack of the Crow's gardener because Morrigan said; ‘the flowers looked nice’ to him. * The loss of a spelling bee because Morrigan said ‘good luck’ to the boy who was participating. * The death of the Crow Manor kitchen cat. But later in the book, it is discovered that Morrigan's knack is something very different to bad luck. It is proved to be the creation of Wunder. Wunder, a kind of magical energy, is attracted to her like a moth to a flame. She is able to wield Wunder to change the world around her. This is a knack shared by the Wundersmiths of Nevermoor history and the only other presently living Wundersmith, Ezra Squall. Possessions * Umbrella (brolly): Morrigan receives a black oilskin umbrella with a bird on the handle from Jupiter on her eleventh birthday. Not only is this one of her most prized possessions, as it is the first birthday gift she has ever received, but it is practical for taking the Brolly Rail Transportation system around Nevermoor. * W pin: '''Morrigan receives this as she enters the Wundrous Society. * '''Knitted Scarf: Looks like a fox. Present from Saint Nicholas * Finnegan's Faerie Tales: Small, clothbound book. Present from Saint Nicholas * Sled: Shiny and green. A Christmas present from Jupiter Relationships Hawthorne Swift Morrigan is close friends with Hawthorne and has spent a great deal of time with him. They played a prank together on the Wundrous garden party, emptying a barrel of frogs into the party before fleeing together. They are often together and have told many secrets to each other. They spent a lot of time together in Hotel Deucalion throughout the books, studying for the Wundrous exams, exploring and playing board games. He loyally keeps Morrigan's secret that she is an illegal immigrant, and is unfazed when she confesses that she does not know her knack earlier in the book. Morrigan usually tells him everything. 'Jack Korrapati' At the start of the book, Morrigan and John (who everyone calls Jack) were sworn rivals, mainly because their first encounter was when Jack was sitting on a chair she believed was her chair. When the wolf shadow Morrigan had created escaped into the hotel, Jack tricked her into spending hours chasing it, when he knew it had already vanished. Morrigan was furious with him when she found out. However, they did eventually become friends, growing especially closer at Christmas when they see Saint Nick and the Yule Queen perform. Jack is one of the only characters who know about her ability to attract Wunder because of his knack (Jack is a Witness, which allows the wielder to know more about others without the target ever knowing). Throughout the book, Wundersmith, it is evident that Jack and Morrigan become closer. They are shown playing a game together in the Hotel Deucalion where they use Jack's knack to decipher the current circumstances of strangers entering the lobby. Furthermore, Jack is playful and sarcastic towards Morrigan - however, it is apparent that their relationship is still continuing to evolve. Jupiter North Jupiter is Morrigan's mentor and caretaker. He bids on her at the Jackalfax Bid Day ceremony, offering her a place as his candidate for the Wundrous Society. Morrigan accepts the night before Eventide, her death date. The next day, Jupiter crashes the Crow's solemn family dinner and uses magic to convince her family that a crumpled up curtain on the ground was her body. He then whisks her away in his Arachnipod, Octavia, to escape the Hunt of Smoke and shadow who have come to kill Morrigan. They escape to the Free State, Nevermoor, where he gives Morrigan her first ever birthday present, a beautiful black oilskin umbrella. He enters her into the Wundrous trials and supports her through each trial. Jupiter gives her a room in his hotel, Hotel Deucalion, to live in, and deeply cares for her general well-being. He calls Morrigan "Mog", much to her annoyance. They have a very unique and close relationship, Jupiter being the first person to ever treat Morrigan like she isn't a curse. Morrigan is often irritated by his constant avoiding of questions through the books, but generally cares for him and is grateful for what he has done for her. Cadence Blackburn Morrigan has a mixed relationship with Cadence. When Morrigan and Fenestra saved her from being stampeded during the Chase Trials, she then stole her win. Afterwards, however, she did stop Morrigan from being kicked out of Nevermoor, and also stopped Jupiter being prosecuted. Because of that, she also (to her delight) got Noelle Devereaux removed from Unit 919. Throughout the second book, Morrigan grows closer to Cadence, being the only person immune to her mesmerism and therefore does not constantly forget about her. Family Morrigan has a harsh relationship with most of her family, besides her grandmother. Her family neglect her because of her being born on Eventide, and being a "cursed child". They are seemingly relieved when she is presumed dead. Other Unit 919 Members Etymology [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Morr%C3%ADgan Morrigan] comes from the Irish Mór Ríoghain which means "great queen." In Irish myth she is frequently seen as a goddess of war and death who would take the form of a crow.http://www.behindthename.com/name/morrigan Odelle may be a form of the name Odilia which is derived from either the Germanic element odal meaning "fatherland" or aud, "fortune, wealth." Saint Odilia was a nun who was supposedly born blind but gained sight when she was baptized. Similar names include the English Odelia and French Odile and Odette.http://www.behindthename.com/name/odilia It is likely that she was given this middle name, at least in part, after her grandmother Ornella. Crow comes from the Middle English crow, itself from the Old English crawa. It was applied as a nickname for someone with dark hair or complexion, or for someone thought to resemble the bird in some other way.https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/crow/submitted Trivia and Behind-the-Scenes * Morrigan had four bids, an unheard-of number, on Bid Day: ** An Anonymous Bid (Ezra Squall of Squall Industries) ** Mrs. Ardith Asher of the Devereaux Ladies' College ** Colonel Van Leeuwenhoek of the Harmon Military Academy ** Jupiter North of the Wundrous Society * Her door to the Unit 919 Station is black * Morrigan memorized many of the geographical oddities of Nevermoor Gallery Nevermoor_Morrigan.jpg|Morrigan from the NatGeo Kids website Nevermoor_MorriganFacts.jpg|Morrigan Facts from the NatGeo Kids website mats-minnhagen_Morrigan.jpg|Morrigan from the Nevermoor Swedish cover by Mats Minnhagen Nevermoor_Morrigan-SwedishWundersmith.jpg|Morrigan from the Wundersmith Swedish cover by ? Morrigan-724x1024.png|Morrigan Crow Nevermoor_Morrigan-GermanEdition.jpg|Morrigan from the German Edition 9780734418227.jpg|Morrigan depicted on the cover of Wundersmith Appearances * Nevermoor: The Trials of Morrigan Crow (First appearance) * Wundersmith: The Calling of Morrigan Crow * Hollowpox: The Hunt for Morrigan Crow Notes and References fr:Morrigane_Crow Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Candidates Category:Unit 919 Category:Expansion Needed Category:Crow Family